


Breeding

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Gift Fic, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind the Tags, NO rape, NSFW, Rape Play, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underswap Sans, breeding mounts, consensual non consent, cream pies, i refuse to write rape, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: How could they possibly do this to him? He thought they were his friends! Now he was trapped at their mercy.





	Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might now know but Undertale is the first fandom i have really been active in. tically reached their hand out to me and encouraged me to write and post my first story. I have been meaning to write them a gift but didn’t feel to confident in my work yet or an idea worth writing that they could want.
> 
>  
> 
> UNTIL they posted this quick drabble idea. I was so inspired to do this as the idea for their gift. I am ashamed to say that it took me forever to write this. Something kept coming up due to my busy life style and a freaking hurricane! but i finally did it! Please mind the tags ok?

Blue groaned softly to himself, his body felt heavy and tight. Trying to bring his hands up to rub his eyes, Blue found he couldn’t pull them from their position. Eyes snapping open he looked around startled.  He was tied to a small wooden mount with his wrist and ankles attached to each leg of it. His chest and stomach were pressed tightly to a padded beam in its center with his lower half semi hanging off and his knees press to the tile. The wooden mount looked like those “balance beams” Alphys had in her training room.  
  
Around his neck was a heavy padded collar clipped to a thick chain to the floor giving him very little give to peer around the room. Tied around his mouth was his own bandana, gagging him thoroughly. Whining, Blue felt tears welling up in his eyes. The rest of the room was too dark to see beyond a lone light above him, highlighting his bound form.  Hands balling into fist Blue took deep breathes trying valiantly to tamp down his panic. What was the last thing he remembered?  
  
He had woken up at his usual time and made breakfast for himself and his brother. He didn’t stay long because he was going to Black and Slim’s home to train. While he and Black were out, Slim stayed inside making them a after work out meal. He remembered that it tasted a bit funny but thought nothing of it since Slim wasn’t the best cook a similarity he shared with Blue’s own brother Stretch. Mid-way through the meal he noticed it was becoming hard to properly pronounce his words.  
  
Slurring Blue had tried to reach out to Black or Slim for help when he noticed them staring at him. Black looked pleased, hands folded on his lap and his food untouched before him. As darkness slowly enveloped him he could see Black’s mouth moving but heard only a high-pitched ringing before he collapsed.  
  
Fully crying now Blue rocked his body furiously fighting his bindings. Summoning his tongue, he tried to push his bandana out of his mouth growling when neither that or his struggles helped him. The most he did was hurt himself and strain his neck from the heavy collar. Why would they do this to him? Weren’t they friends?  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he laid there tired from his struggles when he heard the click of the door opening behind him. Black came in leading Slim, naked, behind him on a leash. Slim was crawling after him looking feverish in his motions. His tongue was hanging from his mouth dripping, swaying with each motion he made and his eyes were fully cast in a deep orange. The color of his magic.  
  
They circled Blue’s bound form before stopping in front of him. Black crouched down close to Blue’s face his eyes taking in every inch of his exhausted body. Black was wearing odd clothes not to different then his usual fair but seeing it made him blush regardless of the situation. Black was wearing a thin leather corset that stopped above his summoned ecto flesh. The flat plane of his stomach was in full view. Low on his hips was a short, pleated skirt with garters holding up black stockings, pulled taunt over thick thighs. On his feet were heels giving him enough height that in his squatted position Blue could see under the other’s skirt and their lack of underwear. A dripping slit glistened at him invitingly.  
  
“Perhaps We Gave You Too Much? You Slept For Quite A While Blue” came Black’s sing song voice.  
  
“mhph! Hmm!!” Blue tried to yell at Black, demanding answers. He struggled in his bindings, the chain rattling from the force. His efforts were, like before utterly useless.  
  
“Aww You Must Be So Confused, Allow Me To Explain.” Black stood up tugging the leash so that Slim was leaning against his legs. “My Darling Pet Has A Most Unfortunate Affliction. The Mutt Is In Heat A Very Dominant One In Fact. What Kind Of Master Would I Be If I Didn’t Provide Him A Bitch To Breed?” Here Black began to pet Slim’s head affectionately. “Pathetic He May Be But I Will Only Accept The Best Breeding Stock And That Would Be A Sans. Obviously Right? We Sanses Are Top Quality. You Must Think Well Why Don’t You Let Him Breed You? The Answer Should Be Obvious. I Am Much Too Good For This Mutt” He kicks Slim to the floor nonchalantly where he stays limp and panting. “So, I Thought To Myself, Who Would Be The Next Best Option? Mweh heh heh Why The Magnificent Blue Of Course”  
  
Throughout his speech Blue could feel his Soul beat harder. He couldn’t be serious, could he? Was he actually saying that he had drugged Blue, tied him up, so that his brother could mate and impregnate him?  
  
Blue began to shake his head frantically, crying as he begged Black to not do this. He tried to convey with his eyes that there had to be another way. Any word he tried just came out a garbled mess through the make shift gag.  
  
“Don’t Be Scared Pet. You Will Enjoy Yourself. Mutt! Why Don’t You Get Your Little Mate Ready?” Black leaned over unclipping the leash from Slim’s collar. He wasted very little time scrambling behind Blue and burying his face between plush thighs.  
  
Taking deep rapid breaths Slim rubbed his face against Blue’s most sacred of places. Hands came up and ripped at Blue’s pants bringing them down over the curve of his butt and down past his pussy, exposing him to Slim’s hungry eyes.  
  
“*sniffle* nnnnn hng nnnnn!” Blue thrashed his body. Trying to pull his lower half away from Slim’s forceful hands but had no leverage. Tears cascaded down his face and sprinkled to the floor as he shook his head.  
  
“Aaaaah!!” His scream was clearly heard through the gag as he felt the first strong touch of a tongue on his entrance. It dug its way forcefully between his lips and pushed into his body. He could feel Slim’s hot breath gusting over him as he worked his tongue furiously In and out of his unwilling body. He was using his hand to rock Blue against his will in counter point to his thrust.  
  
“See Blue? Doesn’t That Feel Nice? Slim Will Be A Good Mate And Father To Your Future Pups” Blue had nearly forgotten about Black so distracted by the violation being done to his body. Looking at Black he was horrified to see he had buried his hands under his skirt. His hand was making an obvious motion. He was touching himself at seeing Blue being molested. “He Is Very Good With His Tongue. I Take Extraordinary Pride In Having Trained Him Well.” His voice was saturated in pride.  
  
Blue just couldn’t comprehend this was happening. They were his friends! They were versions of himself and his brother and yet they were doing this! He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes in denial until he felt a sticky hand cup his cheek. Looking up he squeaked to see Black so close to his face.  
  
“You Look Cute Like This Blueberry. Your Eyes Scream No But I Can See The Way You’re Dripping. You’re Painting My Brother’s Face Blue With Your Juices.” Blacks opened his mouth extending his tongue to lick the tears off Blue’s face. “If Your Tears Taste This Good No Wonder Brother Is Drooling. You Must Be Delicious. Perhaps After He Is Done With You, I Will Have A Taste?” The other’s hand left his face leaving a sticky purple trail. “How Does He Taste Mutt?”  
  
“Huuungh!” Blue grunted as the impossibly long appendage was dragged slowly out of his body. The wet pop it made when it exited only added to his humiliation.  
  
“Oh M’lord he taste so sweet and pure. His plush little pussy pulls me in deeper and deeper. He is so wet M’lord he is begging for it, begging for my cock. He wants my knot inside him. Please, please master allow me to mount him.” Slim’s tone was worshipful.  
  
“You’re Lucky I Am Above Such Petty Emotions As Jealously Mutt Or I Would Be Highly Insulted That You Are Given Such Praise So Freely. I Will However Be Kind This Time. You May Mount Him Mutt.”  
  
Once the order had left Blacks mouth Slim wasted no time blanketing himself over Blues smaller form. He rutted mindlessly against the plump form beneath him. Blue scrambled uselessly at the floor trying to crawl away from the prodding phallus. His hands found no purchase on the slick floor.  
  
Sobbing he felt the tip catch at his entrance. “nnnnn!plmf nnnn!” He tried to close his thighs, anything to prevent this. When it began to push inside Blue tossed his head back stare at the ceiling sightlessly. It was so big. Slim pushed into his body so easily. His dick spread Blue wide and kept digging deeper and deeper, he could feel his magic struggling, pulled taunt around the twitching form. Subconsciously he had formed the beginnings of a womb to accommodate the massive length.  
  
“M’looord he is so soft and tight it hurts!” Slim held himself over Blue his limbs shaking.  
  
“Give Him A Moment Mutt. Come Down Blue, Come On”  
  
Blue could distantly feel a hand patting at his face trying to get him to focus. He just couldn’t. Slim was…Slim was INSIDE him. He had begged them not to, he had struggled and they didn’t stop. He was pulled from his reverie forcefully by a stinging slap. He blinked rapidly in disbelief.  
  
“Welcome Back Blue! It Is Impolite To Day Dream During Sex You Know. Very Insulting To Your Partner, Perhaps We Are Going To Slow?” Black was in his face again. His once pleasant smile was absent, now his face was dark, his mouth pulled into a scowl. “Take Him Papyrus. If He Has Time To Drift Off Then He Obviously Has Better Things To Do. I Suppose He Wants To Get Straight To The Breeding”  
   
No stars no that isn’t what Blue wanted at all! He was sorry please don’t! He took a deep breath to try once again to plead when the air was pushed out of him. Slim had pulled back only to quickly thrust back in. He began a punishing pace that dragged him against Blue’s sensitive walls. His piercings rubbed unmercifully against his magic. The ones at the base catching against his swollen clit.  
  
“hn! Hn hn hn!” Each breath Blue managed was pulled out of his body. He could feel Slim’s knot press against his swollen lips with each inward thrust. It was so big, how would it fit inside him when already he was straining to accommodate the rest of the invader. Colors seem to swirl before his eyes. Blue felt like he was a stranger in his own body.  
  
“Such A Good Pet Taking Mutts Full Cock. I Knew You Were Exceptional. Obviously Since You Are A Version Of Me. That Sweet Little Face You Make To, I Wonder If I Look That Cute When Brother Fucks Me. Do I Look That Cute Papyrus?” Again, Black grabbed Blue’s face only this time to direct him upward for Slim to see.  
  
“Yes M’lord! You look so good when I have your body.” Slim looked like he came from a nightmarish dreamscape. His fanged mouth was open, drool and faint blue stains decorated his lower jaw. His eyes were what frightened Blue the most. They were feral and bottomless. They glowed like rings of fire staring down into his body. Penetrating his soul just as he did Blue’s body.  
  
Blue wrenched his face out of Black’s hand he couldn’t stand to look at Slim’s face for another moment.  
  
“Oh Suddenly Shy? How Cute!” Black’s voice mocked him. “We Will Have To Break You Out Of That Soon Enough. It Won’t Do If You Can’t Even Look At Your Future Child’s Father.” Blue flinched at this. Tightening around Slim drawing a deep groan and harder thrust. “You Will Surely Love It Blue. Imagine It. Your Belly Swollen With Magic. Seeing The Little Souls Form Then Their Tiny Bodies. Eventually You Will Want Nothing More Than One Of Our Cocks Inside You Filling You With Our Cum. It Will Be Like A Dream Come True, All The Little Baby Bones You Could Possibly Want.”  
  
Blue could hear the slick sounds of the other Sans hand working once more under their skirt. The idea that he would spend the rest of his life like this made bile rise in his throat. Forever feeling that slick length inside him, marking him, ruining him, was no life he wanted. He looked up in to Black’s eyes and glared trying to convey all his hate in one look.  
  
“I Don’t Like How You Are Looking At Me Blue. I Will Not Stand For Misbehaving Pets. If You Won’t Wipe That Look Off Your Face I Will Do It For You!” Blue’s line of sight was quickly blotted out as Black swung a leg up to hook behind his head. Black squeeze his leg around Blue’s skull bringing him forward while canting his hips.  
  
Black’s moan rang out echoed only by Slim’s low groan of arousal at the sight. He had pressed Blue’s face against his soaked pussy dragging it over Blue’s gagged mouth and nasal aperture. His slick coated Blue’s face, soaking into the gag and bringing a tart taste to his tongue. He was now fully trapped between his two captors. The room was filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and teeth meeting in a sloppy uncoordinated dance above him.  
  
The knot had begun to press insistently at his entrance. The violating thrust transforming into shallow grinding. It began to push into him spreading him wider than ever before.  
  
“ughn uuuuuuhn” Blue groaned further muffled by his fleshy prison.  
  
“Oh Blue Do That Again!” one of Black’s hands had come down to furiously rub his clit as he danced his pussy against his prisoner’s mouth.  
  
Blue could feel himself drifting. He couldn’t draw breath through his blocked mouth or his nose. The knot was now inside him and he had no chance of escape. There was no pulling free now not even by some miracle.  
  
“Are You Close Mutt? Do You Want To Cum Inside Our Dear Pet Already? In There Nice And Deep?” Black’s voice rifted down from a world away.  
  
“Yes! Stars yes M’lord please may I cum?”  
  
“Do It Then Brother! Breed Our Little Pet. Make Him Our Little Slut!”  
  
“AaaAahng!!” Blue tried, he tried so hard not to scream when he felt that cock inside him swell impossibly further as it began to pump its unwanted seed into him. The warmth spreading inside like a damning disease. He could feel it swishing within to Slim’s twitching thrust of over stimulation. He could feel it pour deeper into him. It ran like a river up his body into his swelling stomach.  
  
“So Good Papy! Aaah I’m Cumming Tooo” Black’s hand had never stopped its motions during Blue’s final violation. The leg tightened further as Black came against his face. The other’s pussy pressed near flat against his face as it gushed over him. His tears washed away as he was marked.  
  
He couldn’t take it anymore. Slowly Blue could feel his body give out underneath him. A weightless feeling pulling him away from his body. He could no longer feel the others on him though he knew they were still taking him, destroying his purity and trust so utterly. Taking everything he was. His final thought was thanking anyone who was listening that he could finally rest.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Blue woke up he was wrapped in a blanket held tight to a purring chest.  
  
“Black he is awake!” That voice sounded so familiar.  
  
“Blue Sweety Come On, Open Those Pretty Star Lit Eyes” Another voice so very familiar.  
  
Groaning Blue did as he was asked. Before him was Black in casual sleep wear gazing at him worriedly.  
  
“Hi” Blue croaked out smiling crookedly. He watched as a myriad of emotions flew across that face before stopping at worried anger complete with tears beading the corner of scrunched eye sockets.  
  
“You Utter Fool! You Fell Unconscious! Why Didn’t You Use Your Safe Word?!” Black’s voice rose with each word before ending in a whisper at the end. He had been so worried they had hurt their lover.  
  
“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me. I’m sorry I worried you” Blue wiggled one arm free from his cocoon to bring Black in for a kiss.  
  
“Whether you knew you would be safe or not Blue, you’re not used to our kind of play and you could have been seriously hurt.” Slim rumbled behind him pressing small kisses to the back of his skull.  
  
“I’m sorry guys it just felt so good. I didn’t want it to end so soon” Blue whispered feeling his own tears forming. He could feel his lovers deflate letting their anger go.  
  
“You enjoyed it that much?” Slim asked.  
  
“Oh stars yes! When can we do it again?!” Blue bounced as much as his blanket prison allowed.  
  
His lovers shared a fondly exasperated look over his head.  
  
  



End file.
